


The Last Six Years

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cesaro goes from 2020 to 2014, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forward Chronology, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reverse Chronology, Sami goes from 2014 to 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Cesaro loves Sami.Sami loves Cesaro.It just takes them some time to get there.or The Tale of a relationship from Domestic End to Chaotic Start and vice versa
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Antonio Cesaro/Sheamus, Chris Jericho/Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Extreme Deadline Exchange '20





	1. Cesaro (2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Thanks to my anonymous Beta for helping me keep this straight.
> 
> One of my favorite musicals is The Last Five Years- a story of a love from beginning to end... and end to beginning. 
> 
> I borrowed that for this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesaro takes in a perfectly blissful morning, reflecting on all that leads up to this moment.

Cesaro muttered a string of swears in German as the sun fell across his face. He’d told Sami he needed blackout curtains but they had yet to buy them. 

Normally, he was the kind of guy who believed in early to bed, early to rise. 

Yet, even he had to admit some mornings were too glorious to be interrupted.

The weight on his chest told him all was right with the world. The peppermint-scented, paraffin-free shampoo enveloped him - a way of telling him Sami hadn’t run off in the middle of the night. 

Try as he might, Sami Zayn would never live down the one time that had actually happened. 

With his free hand, Cesaro pulled a pillow over his eyes. He shifted, trying to get comfortable. This mattress was significantly softer than the one he was used to but Cesaro did his best to overlook that. 

He couldn’t believe they’d come back together again. Some people were lucky to even get a second try. This would be their third. 

Both of them were coming out of serious relationships. Neither of them had wanted to rush into anything new, but when it came to the two of them, it wasn’t exactly new .

This was real. This was right.

“Good morning.” Sami’s voice brought him back to the moment. “ _Maybe_ you had a point to about the blackout curtains.”

“The great Sami Zayn admitting he was wrong?” Cesaro gave his best faux gasp. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“I’ll never admit it.” Sami batted the pillow away from Cesaro’s face. “Come on - coffee and vegan cranberry muffins await.”

“Well, that sounds appetizing.” Cesaro didn’t mind Sami’s vegan baked goods, but they weren’t his first choice for a treat.

“You know what…” Sami’s voice trailed off, as he ran his fingers down Cesaro’s side.

"What?” Cesaro leaned forward, brushing his lips over Sami’s temple.

“I can’t imagine a better way to wake up.”

Cesaro had to agree.


	2. Sami (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sami runs away the morning after NXT Arrival.

Sami Zayn prided himself on always being right. In fact, he usually did whatever it took to _avoid_ telling people he’d been wrong. Usually- his mistakes were minor and easy to overlook. 

That wasn’t the case this time. 

He had to admit he fucked up. 

“You left him _while he was asleep_?” Adrian Neville couldn’t hide the horror in his voice. 

“I-I don’t know what came over me.” Sami gripped his coffee mug so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. “I wasn’t supposed to sleep with him.” 

“Well, you did.” Neville shook his head. “Why’d you leave?” 

Sami couldn’t explain it. He’d woken up, only to realize Cesaro slept soundly with his arm thrown around Sami’s waist. The intimacy of that simple gesture both awed and terrified him. He couldn’t stay- lest reality set in on how much he wanted a life like this. 

The more he tried to justify it, the worse it sounded. 

Really- he had just panicked, doing the only thing that made sense. 

_He ran._

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Sami stared harder into his coffee, as if the beige liquid would part to give him the magic answer at the bottom. 

“That’s not for me to say.” Neville pushed a box of donuts across the table. “Tyler decided to be nice,” he added, by way of explanation. “Vegan donuts for all.” 

Sami nodded, doing his best to ignore the rest of the story, which Neville had pointedly left unspoken. 

_You called me freaking out, so I sent my fuck buddy to get junk food. It cost me three sexual favors and a trip to one of his seasonal residences but you’re theoretically worth it. He’s conveniently busy._

Sami accepted a donut and a paper napkin. He was so irritated by what had transpired that he forgot to launch into his usual rant about paper napkins destroying the world. It was going to be a very long day.

He still didn’t know what to do about Cesaro, but at least he had Adrian Neville, who had thoughtfully made sure they had donuts and coffee, even if it was (probably) at great personal cost. If nothing else, Sami had good friends. 

He jumped as his phone buzzed deep in his pocket. Fuck- he’d forgotten to shut it off. That had to be Cesaro. Reluctantly, he pulled his phone out and stared down at the screen. 

_Are you okay? Just woke up and you’re gone._

Sami blanched as he read the message over and over again. He couldn’t ignore it- they still worked together. Maybe this illustrated precisely why it was a bad idea to sleep with your colleagues. 

“He just texted you, didn’t he?” Neville reached across the table, and squeezed Sami’s hand. 

“That obvious?” Sami pulled his hand back, and broke off a chunk of the glazed donut. 

“Your face said it all. _Oh fuck- I just met the ghost of last night._ and it’s not like you drink so you can’t blame it on the drink.” Neville took a long sip of his coffee, and shook his head. “Just be chill.” 

_Be chill?_

If it were only that simple.

“Really?” Sami pulled off another chunk of donut and popped it into his mouth, a desperate effort to buy a few minutes of thought. 

“Then again, you’ve met the guy in my bed. Tyler’s all _feed me chocolate, tell me I’m pretty and spend two weekends a month in Martinique._ ” Neville shook his head again. “On second thought- I might not be the person to be giving out life advice on this stuff.” 

Sami grumbled as he picked his phone up. He couldn’t avoid it anymore. He had to respond to the text and get it out of the way. Opening the message box, he thumbed out the only message he could think of. 

_Let me explain…_


	3. Cesaro (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before Christmas in a crowded mall, Cesaro gets Sami out of the house.

“You cannot just sit inside and focus on what you cannot do,” Cesaro admonished. “Get out and see the world.” 

“I could do that without being in a crowded shopping mall two weeks before a holiday I don’t celebrate.” Sami scowled, adjusting the sling strap around his neck. “I mean - I appreciate the invite.” 

“Well, I appreciate you coming with me.” Cesaro grabbed Sami around the waist, jerking him to the side as a small screaming child almost collided with them. “Sorry- I had a mental image of you falling and…” 

“Antonio Cesaro- always coming to my rescue.” Sami stepped back, sitting on an empty bench. 

Cesaro eased himself into the empty space beside him. Taking care to tuck his shopping bags behind his feet, he turned, ready to give his full attention to Sami and forget they were stuck in a mall near _Santa’s Courtyard._ “Maybe you had a point about this place…” 

“I’m _never_ wrong.” Sami flashed him a mischievous grin. 

Cesaro nodded, doing his best to ignore the way his stomach flipped in Sami’s presence. It never felt quite like this when it came to Sheamus, but then again… Cesaro had known Sami far longer. He was happy with Sheamus- a mantra he would need to repeat over and over. 

Remember- Antonio Cesaro and Sami Zayn were like oil and water. 

He couldn’t forget that. 

“So- how’s it going with Sheamus?” 

Cesaro swallowed, his gaze focused on the winding line of frenzied mothers and crying children. This was a question he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t lie to Sami- ever. He also didn’t want to get into a big discussion on his life…

It wasn’t good. 

It wasn’t bad. 

It just _was._

“Alright.” Cesaro said the only thing he could think of that wasn’t a total lie. 

Sheamus had begun talking about marriage. He’d begun talking about life after wrestling. He wasn’t getting any younger. He wanted a solid plan and he wanted Antonio Cesaro to feature heavily in it.

Cesaro should be grateful. People would kill for a life like this and yet… it _terrified_ him. He wasn’t anywhere near ready to settle down. He _had_ to show the world he could be more than some mediocre midcarder constantly on his back for the betterment of the roster.. He wasn’t just what they thought. 

He couldn’t do that if he ran into a happily-ever-after with Sheamus O’Shaunessy- a name they would never use as Sheamus _hated_ it. Cesaro would fade into the background and became a footnote on a WhatCulture _What-If_ list. 

Of course, he’d never say that to Sami. He would just smile and tell him it was all going fine, even if it really wasn’t. What else could he do? 

“What about you and Kevin?” 

“We’re Sami and Kev- those two weirdos who can make up and break up a dozen times and still love each other.” Sami shrugged as best he could with the side _not_ in a sling. 

Cesaro chewed on his lower lip as he searched for something to say. Normally, Sami was the last person he was quiet with. He _always_ had something to say when it came to Sami. 

Today? That simply wasn’t the case. Words failed. 

When it came to Sami Zayn- Cesaro relished the fact there were no expectations. It was calm. 

Sami just got him. 

They’d been together _twice_ and neither time had worked or even been truly legitimate. 

Could they work a third time? 

Cesaro shivered, a cool breeze suddenly coming over him. Why was he even thinking about this? He was happy with Sheamus- they had the perfect life. 

Sure- the thought of commitment terrified him, but those feelings were normal. Everyone felt like that at one time or another. 

“You’re not okay, are you?” Sami broke the silence. 

“That obvious?” Cesaro stared down at the tile, noticing every crack and scuff. He gazed up to see Sami nodding. 

It told Cesaro everything and then some.


	4. Sami (2016)

"You want to do _what_?” Cesaro leaned forward, his voice high and incredulous. Sami couldn’t blame him. He was asking a whole lot of his friend. 

“I want you-” Sami pointed to Cesaro, eagerly punctuating his point. “to fake-date me.” He pointed to himself. He knew this was asking a lot but he _hated_ watching watching Kevin show off how happy he was with that asshole, Chris Jericho. 

“Kevin going on about how happy he is again?” Cesaro leaned back, giving Sami a knowing look. 

“That obvious?” Sometimes, Sami _hated_ wearing his heart on his sleeve. It felt like it got in the way of his scheming. It would be nice to be nefarious and not be called out in the first 10 minutes of a plan. 

“Couldn’t hide it if you tried.” Cesaro laughed, evidently amused at Sami’s frustration. “Why not ask Finn?” 

“Er- he and Bayley went cutesy public official last week. Even if they’re non-exclusive, Kevin would see through that in a heartbeat. They're open as in Bayley still sees Sasha if you know what I mean … and I’m oversharing.”

“Better than anyone else I know.” Cesaro drummed his fingers against the scarred tabletop. He remained so calm and collected that Sami didn’t know what to think. As much as he tried, he could never get into that man’s head. “Dean?” 

“Too unpredictable. Could accidentally ended up married to him if I’m not careful.” 

Sami wouldn’t blame Cesaro if he’d said no. Hell- this was his own plan and he’d _admit_ it was a crazy one. He’d probably refuse before hearing any of the details if the situation were reversed. Why had he ever thought this was a good idea to begin with? 

“Fine.” Cesaro extended his hand for Sami to shake. 

“What?” The word fell out in a strangled rush. He couldn’t stay calm about this even if he actually wanted to. He’d just convinced himself it would never work and yet, here was Cesaro, _agreeing_. 

“I’ll do it.” Cesaro threw his arms up in the air. “What do I have to lose?” 

Sami blinked, still dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe they might actually go through with this. Better yet- there was a chance they could get away with it. 

He loved when a plan came together. 

“Are you sure?” Sami jammed his hands into his pockets, still reluctant to shake Cesaro’s hand. He wouldn’t enter an agreement unless absolutely sure Cesaro knew what he had gotten into. 

“Yes.” Pressing his lips together, Cesaro narrowed his gaze and glared. “Don’t question it. Might make me change my mind. ”

“No.” Sami frantically shook his head. He’d pulled off the near impossible. He couldn’t let it fall apart now. 

“We are doing this, but my condition- we do not discuss the true nature of our _arrangement_.” Cesaro extended his hand further towards Sami. “Deal?” 

Sami nodded, taking Cesaro’s hand in his grasp and giving it a firm vigorous shake. “Let’s do this.” 

They decided to immediately launch into their _arrangement._ Doing their best to act gloriously smitten with each other, Sami began to grow confident that this stupid plan would actually do what he’d wanted it to do. 

They were so convincing that Sami _almost_ began to wonder if something was there. 

More importantly, Kevin began to notice. 

_His plan had actually worked_. 

“Congratulations.” Cesaro nudged Sami with the tip of his elbow. “His eyes haven’t left you all night.” 

Sami gazed over his shoulder, doing his best to appear casual. He knew he wasn’t all that inconspicuous but he also didn’t care. For all Kevin knew, he could be staring at Chris Jericho or even that cute bartender. 

Neither he nor Cesaro drank, but it was always fun to go out with the boys and see what made a town special. That was the only reason either of them would really be in a bar. 

"Kiss me,” Sami mumbled, turning to face Cesaro. He leaned in, running his thumb down the side of Cesaro’s scruffy cheek. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. It _probably_ wouldn’t be the last time they kissed. 

Somehow, this time felt _different_. 

Sami couldn’t explain it, but he also didn’t want to. 

He chose to just go with it. 

“Wow.” Sami blurted out the first thing that came to mind as he pulled back. 

“Wow indeed.” Cesaro fixed his gaze on a point over Sami’s shoulder. He stared so intently that Sami was sure someone or something had caught his eye. 

Sami gazed over his shoulder, curious to see what had caught the man’s attention. 

_There was nothing there._


	5. Interlude (Kevin 2016)

Kevin Owens didn’t drink. He also _despised_ bars.

Yet here he was, playing designated driver to his drama king boyfriend.

Some days, Chris Jericho felt like more trouble than he was worth.

Chris had his eye on some skinny blonde guy at the bar- a fact that didn’t phase Kevin at all. They weren’t exclusive. If Chris wanted to go off with someone else, he had Kevin’s blessing- as long as he didn’t disappear without a text message.

Besides- if Chris went off without him, Kevin could escape this Hellhole much earlier than anticipated.

Would that be asking too much?

“Go buy him a drink.” Kevin nudged Chris towards the stranger.

“Are you sure?” Chris gazed harder at the man. “I’d hate to leave you-”

“No- no, it’s fine. Please go. Don’t hold back on my account.” Kevin nudged him harder. “Just let me know if you leave with him so I can head back to the hotel.”

Mumbling his thanks, Chris swayed off towards the stranger. Kevin glanced over his shoulder, startled to see Sami and Cesaro sitting in a corner, absorbed in what appeared to be a deep conversation.

They tried to tell the world they were together, and most people seemed to believe them. Kevin knew better. Sami had never been able to lie to him. Oh, he knew the truth.

Sami wanted to make him jealous.

He watched them interact, doing their best to play a happy couple newly in love. Even with the knowledge of their deception he had to admit there was clearly something real there. They acted _genuine_. Cesaro squeezed Sami’s shoulder and let his hand linger longer than a fake lover would usually have done.

Maybe Cesaro was just really good at acting. It didn’t have to mean anything.

Kevin knew better.

Cesaro leaned in close enough for his lips to graze Sami’s ear. If Kevin tried, he could just imagine Cesaro telling him their plan worked, and he’d noticed Kevin staring at them.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kevin watched Chris lean in closer to the stranger. A hand on his shoulder, the best ‘come fuck me’ smile he could muster for as drunk as he was… 

Kevin might get his wish after all.

Now back to Sami and Cesaro…

Kevin would be lying if he tried to tell people he didn’t love Sami Zayn. That couldn’t be further from the truth. He loved Sami like Romeo loved Juliet. All consuming but ultimately doomed…

They could break up and make up a dozen times over. It would be like no time had passed and nothing had come between them. Contented bliss for a few months until something inevitably happened.

Kevin would always love Sami- this was a fact. But he would be a fool if he didn’t admit there was something between Sami Zayn and Antonio Cesaro. Something real. One couldn’t fake that kind of passion.

Cesaro lifted Sami’s chin with two fingers, and leaned in, tilting his head. He covered Sami’s mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers moving down the side of Sami’s cheek.  
This caught Kevin off guard. He hadn’t expected to see something so genuine. It almost frightened him.

Kevin turned again, watching Chris exit the bar, one arm wrapped around the stranger’s waist. Checking his phone, he noticed Chris hadn’t bothered to text.

Sami may have wanted to make him jealous. Well, he had.

Just not for the reasons he thought he would.


	6. Cesaro (2016)

Cesaro knew. He was insane. Any rational person would hear Sami’s plan and run away. Throw a $20 on the table to cover the uneaten meal, and just leave. They would see each other in the locker room later and act like this particular conversation had never happened.

Then again, Cesaro had never been particularly rational, especially when it came to Sami. Zayn.

“You want me to do what?” Cesaro needed to be sure he had heard Sami correctly.

“I want you” Sami jabbed at Cesaro’s chest, “to fake date me.” He jabbed at himself with his thumb. Then, he gave Cesaro a hopeful smile - a look that caused Cesaro’s heart to speed up.

He had it _bad_.

Sami kept popping up in Cesaro’s world. Cesaro had always prided himself on being logical. He never made a decision without calculating every possible outcome. Yet all that fell away when it came to Sami Zayn.

“Kevin going off about how happy he is again?” Cesaro had seen Kevin and Jericho in the locker room, making out in every corner of the arena.Sami didn’t need to give details for Cesaro to understand what was up.

He didn’t blame Sami for coming up with a crazy scheme.

Sami rambled on and on and on, Cesaro doing his best to listen.

“That obvious?” Sami flushed as he concluded.

“Couldn’t hide it if you tried.” Cesaro knew this would fluster Sami, but he didn’t care.

Sami Zayn was so cute when he blushed.

“Why not ask Finn?” There were easily half a dozen other people who fit Sami’s needs better than he did.

“He just went public- like cutesy public- with Bayley. Even if they’re not exclusive- Kevin will see through it.They're open as in Bayley still sees Sasha if you know what I mean … and I’m oversharing.”Sami blinked.

“Better than anyone else I know.” Cesaro carefully drummed his fingers against the scarred tabletop. He was willing to do it but Sami would need to work for it. “Dean?”

“Too unpredictable..I could end up accidentally married to him.” Sami began to shred a paper napkin into neat, even pieces.

Cesaro heaved an exasperated sigh. He had to give Sami some credit.

He’d clearly put a lot of thought into this plan.

“Fine.” Cesaro extended his hand for Sami to shake.

Maybe it was insane to agree to this. Best case scenario- they had some fun together, parted amicably, and stayed friends. Worst case scenario- this destroyed their friendship and they became a cautionary tale to the masses.

“What?” Sami’s jaw dropped, and Cesaro resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn’t easy to render Sami speechless and yet, he had done it.

“I’ll do it.” Cesaro threw his arms in the air. “What do I have to lose?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Cesaro knew if he thought about it too long, he would back out. 

That couldn’t happen.

“Don’t question it. Might make me change my mind.”

“No!” Sami looked stricken. Cesaro _almost_ felt bad.

“We are doing this, but my condition- we do not discuss the true nature of our arrangement.” Cesaro extended his hand further out. “Deal?”

Sami nodded, taking Cesaro’s hand. He gave it a strong shake. “Let’s do this.”

They immediately jump into their ‘thing’. Cesaro did his best to treat Sami like the prince he truly was. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He just had to keep one thought in the back of his head.

_A great spectator also creates._

Cesaro had never paid much attention to the Proverbs he’d heard as a child in Lucerne. Now, he remembered them. To his surprise, they held true.

Neither of them drink, but that never stopped them from going out after the shows. It was fun to get out and see the local atmosphere. Different cities held different vibes- a fact Cesaro usually loved.

It was a rainy night in Seattle- one of the rare occasion where Cesaro could actually remember where they were. The bar was _packed_ , and getting more crowded. There was no way this place hadn’t already exceeded their posted capacity.

Just the fact Cesaro cared about this told him he had been spending too much time with Sami- a fact he was perfectly fine with.

He couldn’t explain who it was or why he knew- the bar was too crowded. He just _felt_ someone staring at them.

Watching Sami disappear to the bar for coffee, he met Kevin’s eye but quickly broke free from his gaze. Ah. That would explain it.

“Here.” Sami placed the coffee cup in front of him. “Just as you like it.”

“Thank you.” Cesaro took a long sip of the bitter brew and sank into its warmth. This was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Sami Zayn and good coffee- what more could a man want?

Cesaro leaned forward, nudging Sami with the tip of his elbow. He could feel Kevin staring again.

“Guess what?” He dropped his voice to a low whisper, as Sami moved closer to hear him.

“What?”

“Kevin- his eyes haven’t left us all night.”

Sami beamed, and Cesaro swore his heart skipped a beat. That smile always stopped him dead in his tracks. “Kiss me.”

Cesaro reached over, lifting Sami’s chin with two fingers. He tilted his head, covering Sami’s mouth with a warm wet kiss. His fingers traced the line of Sami’s jaw, sinking into the scruff.

Finally, fueled by the need for air, he pulled back.

“Wow.” Sami flushed, as he stumbled back.

“Wow indeed.”


	7. Sami (2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before Christmas, Sami and Cesaro talk in a mall.

Sami would have been the first person to admit he didn’t want to be here. A shopping mall, two weeks before Christmas (a holiday he didn’t even celebrate!) was Hell. On. Earth.

It was hot. It was crowded. They were within arms reach of Santa’s Courtyard, so they couldn’t ignore the screaming children.

Why had he agreed to come?

“You cannot sit inside and focus on the things you cannot do.”

Sami bit back a comment. Was Cesaro really the one to scold him on these things?

“I can do that without being in a crowded shopping mall two weeks before a holiday I don’t celebrate.” Sami said, then winced. That sounded harsher than he intended. Reaching up, he fiddled with his sling strap. “I appreciate the invite.”

“Watch out!” Cesaro jumped forward, grabbing him around the waist. Sami stepped back, careful not to jostle his shoulder. That was all he needed.

Kevin would never let him leave the house again.

“Sorry- I just had mental images of you falling and…”

“Antonio Cesaro- always coming to my rescue.” Sami flashed him a grateful smile. He stepped back, easing himself onto an empty bench.

“Maybe you had a point about this place.” Cesaro gestured around with a broad sweep of his hand.

“I’m never wrong.” Sami laughed. “So- how’s it going with Sheamus?”

Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to ask. Honestly- Sami hadn’t meant it as a loaded question! But there was something in the way Cesaro now focused on the back of Santa’s Workshop and the line of screaming children with their frenzied mother that suggested otherwise..

“Alright.” Cesaro cleared his throat. “What about you and Kev?”

Sami stared down at the scuffed tile. Now- that was an <I>interesting</I> question. They weren’t great. They weren’t bad. They just were Sami and Kev- those people who could never be apart very long.

“We’re Sami and Kev- those two weirdos who can make up and break up a dozen times and still love each other.” Really- that was the easiest way to sum them up.

They just _were_.

Cesaro grew quiet again, as he focused harder on an ad for a jewelry store that promised _Your sweetheart will remember that big moment beneath the tree for years to come._

“You’re not okay, are you?” Sami blurted out. It was the only thing he could think of.

“That obvious?” Cesaro let out a hollow laugh.

Sami nodded. 


	8. Cesaro (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after NXT Arrival, Cesaro wakes up alone.

At first, everything seemed normal. Quiet morning. The left side of the bed, empty. The bedclothes neat and cold...

Wait. The other side of the bed had been clearly slept in. 

_Sami._

Cesaro sat straight up, groping beside him. His bed wasn't large enough to lose Sami in, but he couldn't have just _left_. 

That would be the most un-Sami thing he could do... right? 

No. He was gone. 

Cesaro squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember the night before. They'd had an amazing match, and Cesaro was heading up the ramp. He’d glanced behind him, noticing how small Sami looked in the corner of that ring. He went back, they hugged. 

Yes. This made sense. 

Cesaro leaned in, whispering something to Sami. He knew the world wanted to know what it was but it was between them. 

_You've earned the spotlight. Don't ever let them shove you out of it._

They met in the back. High on adrenaline... one thing led to another. 

Cesaro invited him back to his place, and things _happened_. They were two consenting adults, high on the magic of what they had accomplished in the ring. 

And now Sami was gone...

Still half asleep, he picked up his phone and sent Sami a quick text. 

_Are you okay? Just woke up and you’re gone._


	9. Sami (2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami reflects on a perfect morning.

Sami Zayn never thought a perfect life would be in the cards for him. 

For one thing, he'd only ever been seriously involved with Kevin. He loved Kevin, but they would never be perfect- a fact he had made peace with a long time ago. 

For another, he had always been content with a nomadic life- never fully committing to a cause or a person (unless their initials happened to be K.O.)

Antonio Cesaro changed all of that. 

The sounds of Cesaro, swearing softly in German, roused Sami from a sound sleep. He listened, doing his best to not fully wake.

It didn't work.

Cesaro had been on his case for weeks to buy blackout curtains. Sami hadn't gotten around to it. 

Now the bedroom was much too bright. 

Sami only had himself to blame. 

"Good morning." Sami grabbed Cesaro by the shoulder and gently shook him awake." _Maybe_ you had a point about the curtains." 

"The great Sami Zayn admitting he's wrong?" 

Sami held back a laugh, as he watched Cesaro grumble awake. The last thing he wanted was to encourage Cesaro's teasing, even if he adored it. 

Oh how he loved this man. 

"Never thought I'd see the day." 

"I'll never admit it." Sami reached over, pulling the pillow away from Cesaro's face. "Come on- coffee and vegan cranberry muffins await." 

"Well, that sounds appetizing." Cesaro did his best to sound enthusiastic, but Sami knew he wasn't thrilled. 

He didn't blame him.

Vegan baked goods could be hit or miss, but these muffins were amazing. 

"You know what..." Sami trailed off as his fingers danced down Cesaro's bare side, his skin warm beneath his touch. 

"What?" Cesaro pushed up, giving Sami a questioning stare. 

Sami squeezed his eyes shut, as he contemplated an answer to this. He could tell Cesaro how much he cared. He could tell Cesaro he loved him and how he wanted _this_ for the rest of his life. 

No- that all felt far too intimate. 

Instead, he flashed back to that morning all those years ago. He had woken up to Cesaro wrapped around him, and panicked. He ran- possibly destroying the best thing to ever happen to him. 

He hadn't. 

Instead, he got this glorious morning with this beautiful man. 

Now, he knew what to say. 

"I can't imagine a better way to wake up."

-end-


End file.
